Moon river
by Megnove
Summary: Variazione sul tema con la canzone originale... ;)


**Moon River**

_Moon River, wider than a mile,  
I'm crossin' you in style some day…  
Old dream–maker, you heartbreaker,  
wherever you're goin' I'm goin' your way…  
Two drifters, off to see the world,  
there's such a lot of world to see…  
we're after the same rainbow's end  
waitin' round the bend,  
my Huckleberry friend,  
Moon River and me._

–Ripetimelo un'altra volta… CHE COSA ci facciamo qui?  
–Be', era una bella nottata… ehm… tu eri giù di morale… e ho pensato di sollevarti un po'…  
–Già… LETTERALMENTE! «Forza, vecchio, andiamo su fino alla luna…» Ti sei messo a fare giri della morte come un fesso e alla fine hai finito il CARBURANTE!  
–Non avevo controllato i serbatoi… dai, a chiunque può capitare una distrazione…  
–SOPRA LE PALUDI DELLA LOUISIANA? Io ti faccio a TOCCHETTI e poi ti MANGIO COL SALE!  
–Pensa a remare piuttosto, che la strada di ritorno è lunga.  
–Grrrrr…  
–E pensa a me che mi sto perdendo il martedì grasso di New Orleans per colpa tua!  
–MIA?  
–Certo! Se non avessi avuto quella faccia da cane bastonato non mi sarebbe mai saltato in mente di farti uno scherzetto! Prenditi le tue responsabilità!

–Metti giù quel palo o penserò che non mi vuoi più bene.  
–…Non vale neanche la pena di ammazzarti.  
–Grazie.  
–Miglia e miglia di fiume in zattera… bella vacanza! L'unica cosa che mi consola è che se le zanzare cercassero di pungermi si prenderebbero il mal di denti.  
–Sigh… e tutte quelle belle ragazze discinte… come faranno senza di me…  
–A volte mi domando se un bel colpo in testa non ti rimetterebbe un po' di sale in zucca.  
–Eddai, Huck… chi se ne impippa…  
–? Ti ha dato DEFINITIVAMENTE di volta il cervello?  
–Ma no… dai… questa situazione… io e te in zattera sul Mississippi al chiaro di luna… non mi dire che non hai mai letto «Huckleberry Finn»… io da piccolo lo divoravo!  
–Ah? Ma mi sembri più tu il tipo da fare Huck…  
–Be', tu sei troppo pallido per essere Jim! La prossima volta mi porto un altro amico!  
–Ecco, bravo, e lascia stare ME.  
–Trovato! Tu sei Tom Sawyer! Però meno simpatico e più musone!  
–Vorrei vedere CHIUNQUE ALTRO alle prese con uno come te. Comunque quel che è certo è che loro due avevano MOLTE MENO probabilità di andare a sbattere contro un battello fluviale…  
–Per non parlare del caimano proprio dietro di te.  
–ACH!– BANG!  
–Eh eh eh… scherzetto…  
–Stavolta hai finito di vivere. Sul serio.  
–E finiscila. Goditi la faccenda. In fondo ci stiamo divertendo, no?  
–Tu, forse.  
–Senti. Al buio, stanchi e con un certo languorino nello stomaco e non sappiamo quando arriveremo. E allora? Ne abbiamo passate di peggio e ce la siamo cavata. Questa non è neanche un'avventura. Tu la prendi sempre nel modo sbagliato. Mi fa rabbia questo. E mi fa rabbia quando ti abbatti. Le cose stanno come stanno. E allora? Non possiamo farci niente. Se inventeranno la macchina del tempo, sarò il primo a tuffarmici dentro e cercare di cambiarle. Ma non le puoi cambiare stando per conto tuo a tormentarti da solo. E allora tanto vale che tiri fuori la grinta e dimostri che sei un dannato uomo. Altrimenti… ti dichiari sconfitto. Non è da te. Né da me.  
–E sarebbe per questo che mi hai fatto sperdere nelle paludi?  
–Ehm… più o meno sì.  
–Stai dalla tua parte della barca o dirò agli altri che è stato un incidente. E tutto considerato credo che mi darebbero anche le attenuanti generiche.  
–Ok, ok. Guastafeste.  
–Certo però… che c'è davvero una bella luna…  
–Era quello che stavo cercando di dirti.  
–Peccato che devo stare qui a guardarla con TE.  
–Stiamo diventando dei romanticoni, eh?  
KA–CHINK  
–Scherzavo.  
–Pensa a remare. Voglio arrivare a casa presto. E sia chiaro…  
–_Jawohl, mein Herr?_  
–Quando saremo a New Orleans, per farti perdonare mi dovrai offrire almeno la cena e una sbronza. E non metterti a cantare.

_Two drifters, off to see the world,  
there's such a lot of world to see…  
we're after the same rainbow's end  
waitin' round the bend,  
my Huckleberry friend,  
Moon River and me._


End file.
